Tryst
by Sable Supernova
Summary: Some relationships last forever. Some only last a night. A collection of one-shots and drabbles depicting one-night stands, flings and short affairs. Non-graphic.
1. TonksFleur: Changing Boundaries

**Written for:**  
 **February Event at Hogwarts:** (quote) "There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." - Sarah Dessen, and (emotion/feeling) frisky.  
 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** Fleur Delacour  
 **If You Dare Challenge:** 553\. Road Untaken  
 **Chocolate Frog Cards Challenge:** Fleur Delacour - Write about Fleur Delacour  
 **Writing Bingo:** (rare pairing) Nymphadora Tonks/Fleur Delacour  
 **Valentine-Making Station:** Rainbow Sticker - Write about Tonks.  
 **Words:** 1198  
 **Warning: sexual content. Non-explicit. Femslash.**

* * *

 **Changing Boundaries**

Fleur wasn't yet a part of The Order of the Phoenix, though she had intentions to join. All the same, she was an ally, and allowed access to the Safe House in Grimmauld Place. She wasn't allowed into the meetings, but she'd accompany Tonks all the same, and spent her time combing through the countless rooms of the house instead. Sirius warned her against it. Although they'd cleaned up, he'd said she couldn't be too certain what she might find. But Fleur was careful not to touch anything. She only wanted to look.

Her friendship with Tonks had started somewhat abruptly, on an uncharacteristically cold Tuesday morning in August, when Fleur entered her Gringott's office to find signs of an attempted break-in. Fearing Dark Magic may have been involved, the Ministry sent a rookie Auror to the bank to investigate and keep guard for a few nights. Tonks had, of course, fallen into the office after tripping on the door frame, causing the coffee on Fleur's desk to fall over and spill all over her accounts logs, but it was quickly cleared up.

Over the next couple of days, Tonks would arrive just as Fleur was preparing to leave, and the casual chit-chat of the first day resulted in Fleur leaving an hour late on the second.

They were initially revitalised by each other. Fleur, always poised and perfect, graceful in every movement whether she was intending to be or not, was the kind of woman Tonks had hardly ever encountered. Tonks, unapologetic and unassuming, honest in every sense of the word, was from a completely different world than anything Fleur had ever known. They should have clashed, and gone their separate ways, but they soon found they did have things in common. An intense curiosity of anything different, and an open-mindedness that lived without judgement or fear for the other's opinion.

But that had been six months ago, and the pair had been good friends since.

Today, the meeting was a quiet one. Sirius was there, as he always was, alongside Dumbledore, Bill and Remus. Bill and Remus had spent the weekend tracking a known Death Eater rookie somewhere in Norfolk, and were reporting their findings. Fleur should have come with Bill, really, seeing as she was dating him, but she hadn't, and he'd been surprised to see her there. Things had mellowed between them recently, and the stupid fight about the ice cream hadn't helped. Fleur was beginning to wonder if Bill had been the easy option for her, and if there were other, better fish in the sea.

In her wanderings, Fleur had stumbled into a bedroom. It had been locked, of course, but a silent Alohomora had solved that. The room was sat in the lap of luxury. An ornate bed, draped in fine satin and velvet curtains, stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by beautiful personal objects on the furniture. A hand-carved handle shone on a hairbrush alongside a crystal perfume bottle, half empty. She heard the usual sounds of the meeting finishing downstairs, but didn't want to leave just yet.

Tonks found her sat on the bed, staring about her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, moving to sit by her friend after closing the door.

"Zis room. It iz beautiful. I waz wondering about the woman who must 'ave lived 'ere," Fleur replied, her accent as prominent as ever.

"This room was the most beautiful thing about her. She was my mother's aunt, Sirius's mother. She wasn't a nice woman. You've met her portrait," Tonks explained, slightly confused by Fleur's curiosity.

"I know, but there must 'ave been more to 'er zan zat portrait, if she kept a room like zis. She must 'ave 'ad zecrets," Fleur replied with a smile.

"I guess I've never wondered about her further than what I've been told. She didn't seem worth thinking about."

"Everyone iz worth thinking about," Fleur countered.

A strand of Fleur's hair chose that moment to fall out from behind her ear and into her face, obscuring her piercing dark blue eyes. Tonks wasn't sure why, but she found herself compelled to push the strand back softly into place.

Fleur smiled. "You are being sentimental," she told her friend.

"So are you," Tonks replied, gesturing to the room.

The mood between them began to shift. Tension gathered in the air as they looked at each other, and their smiles faded away. Their wake left a burning intensity in their eyes. Tonks took out her wand, pointed it at the door, and performed a series of complex incantations. They would not be heard, or stumbled upon. They would be safe. Fleur didn't protest.

In a heartbeat, both women leaned in towards each other, their lips crashing together with a passion they didn't know they'd possessed. Months of casual touches and telling smiles seemed to return to them in a flash of electricity, like they'd been denying themselves the forbidden fruit since Tonks crashed into Fleur's world.

Fingers tugged at clothes, gasps escaped lips and bodies crashed into the bedsheets, like a desperation had taken hold of them. It was like time was running out, like they only had a few short hours left and nothing in the world would stop them from spending them together.

Naked and writhing in pleasure, sweat gleaming on her forehead and belly as she worked upwards to the heavenly of highs, Fleur whispered words barely audible. "Tonks, _je t'aime_."

Tonk's knowledge of French was rudimentary at best, but she heard and understood. "I love you, too," she whispered back, feeling an intense elation wash over her as she took Fleur to the pinnacle.

As they lay in each other's arms, stroking hair and calming their pounding hearts, Tonks smiled. Fleur began to look worried, coming back down to reality like the last hour had been a wonderful bad dream.

"Zis iz not right," Fleur announced, sitting up suddenly, scouring the room for her clothes.

"What do you mean?" Tonks asked, suddenly confused and uncomfortable as she pulled the sheets around her.

"We are friends, not lovers. Zis is not how we should be together. I am dating Bill," she replied, seemingly confused by her own thoughts and emotions.

"Just because it's unexpected doesn't mean it's not right," Tonks argued, weakly. She knew what Fleur was like when she set her mind to something.

"No. It iz not right," Fleur stated. She stopped her actions, staring at Tonks half-dressed, and set her face hard. "I love Bill."

"That's not what you said a few minutes ago," Tonks reminded her.

"I know. I know what I zaid. But it iz true. I didn't know until now, but I do now. I love Bill. Maybe I love you both, but Bill iz the right path for me. I 'ave to do what is right for me."

"How do you know I'm not the right path for you? We've barely begun," Tonks replied, looking more crestfallen by the second.

"I just know," Fleur replied, turning away. Zis is the road untaken, okay? Zis is what might have been, but izn't. It iz the way it 'as to be."


	2. ScorpiusRose: Chemical

**Written for:**  
 **February Event at Hogwarts:** (plot/action) getting lipstick all over their partner then being interrupted by a relative or friend, and (colour) rose red.  
 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** Rose Weasley  
 **If You Dare Challenge:** 134\. Chemical Reaction  
 **Chocolate Frog Cards Club:** Basil Fronsac - Include a secret passageway in your story.  
 **Valentine Making Station:** Write a PG-13 Love Scene  
 **Words:** 396

* * *

 **Chemical**

Scorpius held Rose's hand as he pulled her towards the tapestry. He lifted the old fabric, revealing a secret passageway behind it that the two young lovers knew too well. They walked down its length without lighting a wand in case they were seen. At the end of the passageway was a disused corridor of the castle, complete with three classrooms, one office and it's very own broom cupboard. They walked down the corridor to the very last classroom. As soon as they were inside, it was like a chemical reaction.

Scorpius turned to face Rose, his hand letting go of hers as he reached up to rest it on the back of her head, entangled with her hair. The other rested on her waist as she placed her hands on his sides, pulling him closer. Their lips met with apparent desperation, her favourite rose red lipstick smearing on him. She soon moved from his mouth to lay a trail of kisses down to his jawline, and lower still, to the spot above his collarbone that teased him the most. She nipped at his skin, and a guttural moan escaped Scorpius's throat.

"Rose," he breathed, calling her name as he stepped closer to her still. She ducked around him, pulling away, and for a moment Scorpius felt cold, very cold, without her presence. He turned to follow her, grinning appreciatively as she sat herself down on the edge of the teacher's desk. He moved to stand between her legs, their bodies pressed tight against each other as their kisses resumed.

All of a sudden, the door behind them opened, letting in a bright ray of wand light. Scorpius's head whipped round to see the intruder, and stood staring in shock as Rose's cousin, Scorpius's best friend, stood gaping at the pair.

"You've, erm… got some lipstick… here," Albus said, stuttering as he gestured to his own face, drawing a circle with his finger around the area in question. "I'll… er… I'll go."

Albus slowly backed out of the room, closing the door quietly as if not wanting to disturb anything further. Scorpius turned back to Rose. They were both breathless, but rendered speechless by the intrusion.

Out of nowhere, both of them burst out in a fit of giggles, the mood of the moment lost. At least, Scorpius considered, they were able to laugh about it.

* * *

A/N: Not exactly a one-night stand, I know, but this felt like the best collection for it.


	3. RegulusEmmeline: Easy Lovers

**Written for:  
Hogwarts Writing Club:** 100 Prompts: creative, friendly, fun, left, married, obviously, official, ordinary, other, pair, perfect, physical, pregnant, pretty, public, purple, raw, right, same, silly, similar, simple, slow, standard, childish, united, willing, wonderful, young, red, whereas, okay, attach, attend, call, burn, consist, dance, direct, ease, draw, enable, express, guard, highlight, juice, like, necking, occur, owe, peak, pick, prefer, provide, push, worry, won, were, watch, walk, wake, view, beach, breast, card, chain, chemistry, chip, clothes, craft, cream, dish, dresser, foot, fudge, gap, horse, ice, island, jungle, knee, leg, meal, menu, mouth, neck, paint, passage, piece, poem, poppy, skin, male, thinker, engineer, passenger, supporter, son, weather, week **  
February Event at Hogwarts:** (dialogue) "You're not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love till it kills you both. You'll fight and you'll shad and you'll hate each other until it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends." and (colour) magenta **  
If You Dare Challenge:** 798\. Made to be Broken **  
Valentine-Making Station:** Write an M-rated love scene. **  
200 Characters in 200 Days:** Emmeline Vance  
Gringotts Prompt Bank: (colours) magenta, purple, grey, (said words) drawled, demanded, taunted, snickered, spat, stated, conceded, (prepositions) inside, opposite (family and friends vocabulary) daughter, father, (emotions and feelings) hateful **  
Words:** 1797 **  
AN:** The title is taken from a song by Jeremy Messersmith. **  
Warnings:** Explicit Language, Explicit Scenes. For Mature Audiences.

* * *

 **Easy Lovers, Hardly Friends**

Regulus watched her in History of Magic. She was leaning on her hand, staring out of the window at the view of the Forbidden Forest. There was a slight upturn at the corners of her mouth, like some silly thought had captured her attention. She was no longer on the same plane of reality as the rest of the class, but in some ethereal world of her own creation. He was still watching her when she looked down at her paper and began to draw. He was jealous of the ease with which her hand controlled the quill, gliding it softly against the paper. She honed her craft wherever she could. He'd seen her with paint out in the grounds sprawled on the grass; with a pencil at breakfast over a dish of cornflakes; and here she was with her quill and ink in class. He couldn't see clearly enough what she was drawing, but by Merlin he wanted to know. Somehow, it felt imperative that he find out. When the drawing was complete, she dipped her quill with its magenta feathers back into the ink and began to write. Regulus couldn't read the words, but he thought it was something – maybe some passage or a poem – that accompanied the sketch. She put down her quill and stepped back, admiring the finished piece.

When the bell rang, he snapped back to reality. His eyes left her and focused instead on his own things as he stuffed them into his bag. Anger and frustration began to make their way around his system as he realised he'd wasted time, been distracted, lost his train of thought on Emmeline Vance again, and in public no less. He didn't understand what captivated him about her. She was pretty, sure, in her own way, with her long straight blonde locks and dainty features. She was creative, often lost in a daydream, and she had conviction. None of that explained it. She shouldn't have captured his eye. She was a Ravenclaw; she was a muggleborn; and she hated him.

He'd seen her friendly side, from a distance, and he knew she had it in her to be kind and generous. But whenever they'd had to work together, or they'd struck up conversation, she'd spoken with such venom in her words, such hatred, that the arguments between them had flown as easily as breathing.

He stood and began to leave the room, trying to look as ordinary as possible for him in the hopes of not drawing attention. He began to walk down the corridor, but didn't get far. A hand came from the right, from behind a tapestry, to grab his collar and tie and yank him inside. Suddenly, he was inches away from her, and she was staring at him with hard eyes, her foot tapping on the stone floor, her mouth pressed into a thin line.

"It must be my lucky day," Regulus drawled, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He knew it was childish of him, but he had to stand by the persona he'd built for himself.

"You're officially the creepiest fucker in this school! Why were you staring at me all lesson?" she demanded.

"I thought it'd be fun to fuck with you," he taunted, rolling his eyes.

"You've got a smart arse response to everything, don't you?" she quipped. "Tell me the truth."

She was asking for him to be direct, but that wasn't Regulus' way. "There is no truth! I wasn't staring at anything, I zoned out. I was half asleep, you idiot!"

"Yeah, okay, sure. Things are just that simple," she snickered, incredulous.

"What do you want me to say? I was staring at you all lesson because I obviously think you're perfect and fancy the pants off you, I just don't know how to express my devotion!" Regulus spat. "I'd rather gauge out my eyeballs and burn them for good measure."

"Please do, I'd love to watch!"

The pair were staring at each other, hearts racing, breathless as hate turned into a raw energy. Suddenly, fingers were tugging at clothes as mouths came together like they'd been pushed by some invisible force. Regulus' lips moved to her neck, his teeth nipping at her skin, while her fingers were working the buttons of his shirt. They had hated each other for years, but today they were willing to sacrifice their bodies to this dance.

His hand traced the curve of her behind, trailing down lower, onto her bare leg beneath her skirt. He reached down, to the back of her knee, and pulled her leg up wrapping it around his hip, pulling her core closer to his as he moved forwards, pushing her against the wall. She leant back, drawing away from him just a little, and began to undo her own shirt, a simple and slow action that caught Regulus entirely off guard, encouraging his desire. The shirt fell to the floor and Regulus watched intently as she unhooked her purple bra and let it fall. His spare hand was on her breast immediately, his head dipping a little to worship the other. It was chemistry; it was a chain reaction; it was a physical need. Her deep red lips opened into a moan, her eyes drifted to a close, as his hand attended to her core, feeling her wetness as he found her spot.

She continued to undress him, exposing him to her before she wrapped both her legs around his waist, attaching herself to him, trying to provide him easy access. Regulus felt like the cat that had got the cream when he pushed his way in. it didn't take long for either of them to reach their peak. He collapsed in on her, leaning his arm against the wall behind her, and held them both in place for a short, wonderful moment. He pulled out slowly, her juices all over him.

"If you've gotten me pregnant, I swear on Merlin's grave, you'll pay," she stated.

Regulus said nothing as he found his clothes and pulled out his wand, muttering a contraceptive spell.

"Why am I not surprised you know that spell?" she asked with a sneer.

"Do you want me to tell you I'll call for the sake of societal standards or do you want me to actually call?" Regulus asked, similarly bitter.

"Burn in hell, Black," she bit back.

* * *

It was less than a week later when they found themselves in the same situation again, necking in a broom closet. They were trying to navigate the jungle of teenage emotions and somehow picked each other to let loose their tensions on. They were young, and foolish, and as much as they tried to listen to their hearts, they didn't yet know its language.

The third time it occurred, Regulus began to wonder, whereas Emmeline was happy to continue the way they had been.

"What are we doing?" he asked as he searched for his clothes, handing over her skirt.

"I prefer you when you're using your mouth for things other than talking," she responded.

"I'm being serious. Do we hate each other or are we just pretending because it's easier?"

"You're way too much of a thinker," she complained.

Regulus sighed.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" she asked. "Do you want to get married? Do you want to ride wild horses on the beach on some desert island on our honeymoon? Wake up, Regulus. Real life doesn't always make sense."

"You just called me Regulus," he highlighted. It was the first time she'd ever addressed him by his first name. For some absurd reason, it felt to Regulus like somehow, he'd just won.

* * *

It was a month later when her friends found out. Regulus expected to have abuse thrown at him from every Ravenclaw in school, and he was waiting for it to spread around the Gryffindors, too. He knew his brother would have a field day over that one. But nothing came. There were no comments about how he was a typical male after whatever he could get. He was almost sick with worry, and nothing happened. He couldn't be sure if it was Emmeline or her friends who made the decision, but all the same, the situation enabled him with a new perspective. Regulus began to wonder if maybe he had a supporter or two.

* * *

The two high school dropouts were lying in her bed, under a duvet decorated with a large, single poppy. They were on opposite sides of the war now, and they still hated each other in the day time – or, at least, they hated what the other stood for. But in the night… in the night it was almost love.

Emmeline was looking at a menu as she nibbled on a piece of fudge – she was going out with friends for a meal that night. Regulus was staring at the ice in the bottom of his glass, watching it melt. There was a gap between them as they lay there, not touching, but neither wanted to leave. They knew they were just passengers in each other's lives, passing through on their way to other destinations.

Regulus looked around the room with a sigh, his eyes landing on the items on her dresser. "What's that card?" he asked.

Emmeline smiled. "It's from an old friend. I told her I was scared. Scared I was falling in love with a man I wasn't even friends with. She put it into perspective for me."

"What did she say?" he asked.

"She said, 'You're not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love 'til it kills you both. You'll fight and you'll shag and you'll hate each other until it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends,'" Emmeline informed him.

"That makes it sound like this is going to end horribly," Regulus commented.

"Isn't it?"

Regulus conceded. "Probably. I think we were made to be broken."

He looked away from her, out of the window at the grey weather. He supposed he owed it to both of them to be honest.

"You're your mother's son, through and through. And I'm my father's daughter. I always will be. Those things weren't meant to go together. They never will."

"Then why do we both keep coming back?" Regulus asked, looking back at her.

"I think it's because we both want to engineer our own fates. But we can't. We don't have that luxury. So much of our lives was laid out for us before we were even born. As much as we want to control things, we can't. We're too invested in our own worlds."

"I think you're right. I think we'd both die for our beliefs. I don't think we'd do the same for each other."


	4. BartyOC: Following

**Written for:  
** **February Event at Hogwarts:** (dialogue) "What kind of hotel sells condoms?" / "My favourite kind of place." and (object) lingerie.  
 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** Barty Crouch Jr  
 **Writing Bingo:** Barty Crouch Jr  
 **Chocolate Frog Card Challenge:** Barty Crouch Jr - Write about Barty Crouch Jr.  
 **If You Dare Challenge:** 466\. Fire Hazard  
 **Valentine-Making Challenge:** You Rule Conversation Hearts Candy - Write about any Death Eater.  
 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** (colour) black. (said words) grumbled, moaned, reminded. (prepositions) across, following. (emotions) playful, frisky, spirited.  
 **Words:** 1037.

* * *

 **Following**

The pair left the bar with their arms around each other, swaying this way and that as they made their way down the alley. The girl giggled at something the boy said, losing her balance a little in the process. Before they reached the main street, where the lights shone down brightly, they stopped, him leaning against the wall as she leaned against him, pressing her body into him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His arms snaked up and down her soft curves through her dress. There were no illusions about what either of them wanted, as things heated up to the point of presenting a fire hazard right there in the middle of the back street.

When they eventually pulled away, the boy with straw blonde, wild hair and small brown eyes leaned in close to the girl's ear and whispered, "Can we go to your place?"

She shook her head, pursing her lips. "Can we not go to yours?" she asked, hopeful.

"No," he told her. "Fancy a hotel?" His eyes sparkled with mischief as he smiled.

"Well, I can't say no to that, Barty," she said, leaning into kiss him again.

He welcomed the affection before taking her by the hand, leading her out into Diagon Alley and towards The Leaky Cauldron.

"I hope by 'hotel', you didn't mean the Cauldron," the girl complained, grumbling and beginning to drag her feet.

"Holly, you know me better than that!" he replied. She smiled shrewdly and was patient, following where he lead.

The two were eighteen, only just out of Hogwarts and feeling free for the first time in their lives. The war was making even the most sensible members of society a little reckless, and these souls, Barty Crouch Jr and Holly Nott, had always had wild sides.

Barty lead Holly through the Leaky Cauldron and out into muggle London, taking a sharp left past a book store. They reached a crossroads and Barty lead them straight across.

"How far is it? I'm in heels here," Holly moaned.

"Not far, I promise. Next left," he replied.

They rounded the corner a minute or so later, and Holly looked up to her left to see the sheer size of the building. She read the name from the sign, Elder Court Hotel, and looked at Barty with raised eyebrows.

"Holy shit, this place is massive," she called out. "I'm gonna get lost." Barty just smiled.

There was still a concierge at the door even at such a late hour who held the door open for them. The woman at the reception desk smiled brightly and welcomed them as if it was a perfectly reasonable time to want a room.

"I want a room. Late check out." Barty asked, throwing her what he probably assumed was a winning smile, but that didn't quite work in his drunkenness.

"Certainly, Sir. Could I have a name please?" the receptionist asked.

"Crouch."

"Would you like breakfast?"

"What time is it?" Barty asked, thinking seriously about the preposition.

"Six 'til eleven," she replied, her smile beginning to wane.

Barty looked at Holly, as if trying to work out how many hours away that was and how hungover he'd be. "I want breakfast," Holly told him, pouting as she tugged at his sleeve.

"Breakfast it is."

"Will that be all?"

"Erm…" Barty thought. "No, I need condoms," he remembered, causing Holly to flush slightly.

"We have several sizes," she prompted.

"Oh, Merlin. Couple of each, let's see what fits," Barty said with a wave of his hand while the receptionist dealt with his request.

She told him the final price and Barty fumbled about with his money, Galleons and pound coins mixed together in his pocket with his notes. She gave them the key and told them their room number with a smile, and an automatic "have a nice stay".

As they were on their way to the stairs at the back of the foyer, Holly leaned into Barty and said in some sort of stage whisper, "What kind of hotel sells condoms?"

"My favourite kind of place!" Barty replied, grinning at the look of shock on her face.

"You could have just done a contraception spell, though," she suggested with a shrug.

"I could have, but in the state I'm in, you don't want me pointing a wand at your insides trying to remember the right words," Barty pointed out.

"Aww, you thought ahead," Holly cooed.

When they reached the carpeted stairs, Holly stopped them so that she could take her shoes off, carrying them in one hand while holding Barty's hand in the other as they made their way to the room.

"Did you have to pick a muggle hotel, though?" Holly grumbled, and this time Barty rolled his eyes at her incessant whinging.

"If you want your father to think you're still marriage material, it's the safest place," Barty reminded her.

"I know, but I don't have to like it," she retorted.

"You don't seem to like anything much. The bar was too loud, the walk was too long, the hotel's too muggle."

"I like you," she said with a smile and bedroom eyes as they reached the door. Barty unlocked it and led them in, but they only made it to the back of the door before she pounced, dropping her shoes and draping herself around him, pushing him into the closed door.

She kissed her as she brought her knee up to his hip, and Barty held it there with one hand while his other reached around her back to lower the zip on her dress. She pulled her long blonde hair over one shoulder to give him better access before setting to work on his shirt buttons.

He let go of her knee to push her dress down over her shoulders. She let him push it over her arms before taking over to lower it past her hips, stepping out of it when it fell to the floor. She stood before him in matching black lace lingerie before reaching for his hand and pulling him over to the bed.

Barty smiled appreciatively and followed, more than willing for her to take control.


End file.
